The Interviews
by ahaxamazingxsin
Summary: [REVISED I Didn't See and Always Have, Always Will] Hermione, Ginny and Ron give interviews on their view of the Final Battle. Rated T for language, and subject matter. [PostHBP and PreTDH]
1. Part 1: Hermione's Story

**Part 1:**

**I Didn't See**

"Hmm… We are Looking for a Hermione Granger…" A lady in bright pink called. I gave Ron a quick kiss and sighed.

"Wish me luck!" I said, and waved to Ginny. She gave me a small smile and waved back.

I walked in through the door and saw Rita sitting there in her char, ready to rip me to pieces. She had on her evil little smile.

I was prepared for her. I knew it.

"Hermione. So _lovely_ to see you alive and well!"

That's it. I was going to hit her.

"You too Rita, you too," I replied, a bit too sweetly.

"so, Hermione, today I want your account on how he found out he was the last piece of the puzzle. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can." I said, indignantly. What did she think I was, some sort of child? Talking to me in that tone… I swear I really did want to hit her.

"Well then, go ahead…"

I sighed and did as she said.

"'I've figured it out.' He said, looking up at me, and I gave him a very puzzled look. I remember that day so clearly; because it had been the first beautiful day in a very, very long time. Yet the three of us were still cooped up inside. My look may have been puzzled, but, somewhere in the back of my head I knew what he was talking about."

I took a deep breath and started again.

"For the last 10 months we'd been poring over maps, trying desperately to find those horcruxes, not to mention trying to pass all of our classes for our final year at Hogwarts. By March, we'd found three out of the four remaining horcruxes, but that last one was still missing. We assumed it was Gryffindor's remaining item, but we weren't completely positive. Things had been really hectic lately, with N.E.W.T.S. coming up. I rarely got more than 2 hours of sleep a night. Ron and Harry both mocked me nonstop for caring about my grades, but at the time, we didn't know what the future held. It was all a big sea of fog in front of us, and we didn't know what was going to happen."

I thought I saw Rita roll her eyes, but I wasn't completely positive, so I just went on.

"I wanted to keep my options open. I wanted to be prepared.

I wasn't going to let my grades slip, I never have, and I never would. That day, the three of us were in the boy's dormitory. Seamus out on the lake with Lavendar, Dean with Parvati, and Neville off studying water plants and whatnot. We had the windows open. Like I said earlier, it was the first day in a very long time that it had been this nice out. We'd been inside all day, and we hadn't eaten, so Ron scurried off to get some food from the house-elves in the kitchen. I told him that being a S.P.E.W. member meant not doing that sort of stuff, things like not making the elves slave over cooking food for us. He pointed out the fact that if we didn't do so, we'd starve, so I agreed to let him go, but I refused to go with him."

I pointed at the badge pinned to the front of my sweater. I am still very proud of S.P.E.W., and all that it has become.

"So it was a while later, when Harry had figured it out. I remember that his skin was a ghastly, pale color, and there were severe bags under his eyes. His hair was messier than ever, and one night when I tried to sort it into some semblance of order, his hair ended up breaking my favorite heavy-duty comb. When he looked at me, his once brilliant green eyes were dull, and there was no life or luster to them. He reminded me of Sirius, before he had died; very gaunt, with no hope stirring inside. It was as if he knew the end was coming. I knew what he was going to say, but maybe if I refused to acknowledge it, I'd be wrong.

'Figured out what?' I asked, and he sighed. He was so strong about it.

He didn't cry.

He didn't pause.

He didn't wince.

He just said it flat out.

He was ready to do what he had to do, even if the rest of us weren't.

'I know what the last horcrux is.' He said it with such ease, like he was okay with it.

'It's me.'

That's when Ron walked in. he dropped that carefully prepared tray of food, all over the carpet. I didn't even move to help clean it up, or yell at him for dropping it. I just sad there, staring at Harry. My eyes were burning like they never had before, and I felt a tear slowly fall down my face. It was one of the worst moments in my life…"

I couldn't talk anymore at that point. I just sat in my chair and waited for the Quick Quotes Quill to stop writing. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Am I done?" I asked. When I spoke it, felt like there was sandpaper in my throat. It hurt to even breathe.

"Yes," Rita said, looking down at her notebook. I got up, glanced back at Rita, her expression solemn for once, and swept out of the room. My throat was burning again, just like it always did right before I burst into tears. Ron was waiting outside for me, and I just went up to him and hugged him. He held me tight, reassuring me that everything was going to be okay… but I didn't see how.

I didn't see how it would ever be okay.


	2. Part 2: Ginny's Story

**Part 2:**

**I Always Have, And I Always Will**

"I am looking for a Ginny Weasley…" the lady in bright pink called from the office. I sighed and stood.

"Here it goes…" I said to Ron, who have me a sad smile. Hermione was fast asleep in Ron's arms, and I didn't bother to wake her.

I walked over to the office and went in. There was Rita Skeeter, ready to interview me about the death of the man I loved.

She sat there, smiling with her cherry-red lipstick and her turquoise-blue robes. She was really too old to be wearing a set of robes that low cut.

"So, Ginny, is it?" she said, overly sweet.

"Mmhmm…"

"Okay, now, go ahead. I want the full story. I already have how he found out from Hermione, so, if it's not too hard on you, tell me how it happened."

"What?" I asked. That was totally ridiculous. _How it happened?!_

"How it happened. How he died." She gave me another grin and poised her quill.

"It was July the third when it all happened. Everything happened so quickly; I'm surprised I remember a thing..."

I looked at my dirty, unpainted fingernails. Trying hard to avoid eye contact with her.

"It was my last class of the day, Potions. It was a double Potions with the 6th year Ravenclaws. We were working on antidotes to love potions, not exactly hard, I know, but I bet Professor Slughorn was running low on his stock"

Rita stared at me, intent on catching everything I dictated. Her stupid green quill took notes like there was no tomorrow. I leaned over to see what the quill wrote, and it was everything I had said, word-for-word, no Rita-isims added. I decided to go on.

"The first thing that happened was an enormous bang, so loud that the vibration knocked over all of the cauldrons in the room, splattering antidotes across the floor. It was the biggest mess I have ever seen made in Potions class. Usually we are a pretty studious group, and we didn't make much of a mess. The lot of us looked out the window, and a spray of green sparks flew over the quidditch field; we automatically knew the apparation barrier surrounding the castle was broken. I remember thinking that if Dumbledore was alive, nothing like that would have even been attempted."

I took a breath, trying to recall the events before he died.

"We all crowded around the windows, and professor Slughorn got up from his seat and told us all to remain calm and go to our dormitories. I was the last student to leave the classroom, and probably the only one to see the Death Eaters apparate onto the field. I recall thinking what a stupid idea going to our dorms was... the Death Eaters would know where the dorms were and they would know the passwords. Some idiots followed Slughorn's orders, but I didn't. I knew better, and I knew that there weren't enough professors to fight the Death Eaters. Instead of running up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady I dashed down the stairs and found several other fifth and sixth years, and any seventh years that couldn't apparate, running down the stairs as well. We all had our wands out and were ready to fight. None of us were scared, I mean, its not like we weren't prepared or anything. We all had several lessons on fighting the Dark Arts. I had Harry as a teacher, last summer, and in my fourth year,"

I took a breath, and closed my eyes, fighting tears.

"So I was confident in my abilities. It was then that we heard these enormous crashes, echoing across the halls. The walls of the castle were collapsing in on us. Most people ran, but I summoned my broom instead. It would be faster than running. By the time it came, I was pretty sure that the Gryffindor common room had been destroyed."

I felt tears sliding down my face. I felt my lip quiver, but I did not let myself cry. I was going to hold it in until the Interview was done

"The scene at the quidditch field was horrible. Spells were soaring through the air, and it was hard to see. I was appalled at what some of these wizards could bare to do, it seemed that someone cried _Crucio_ every second. The wails of people begging for the end filled the air. It was unbearable. I started sending spells everywhere, hexing any Death Eater that was in sight. It's not like they didn't try to get me either, one of them got my broom instead of me. It was lucky I was close to the ground." I sighed and went on.

"Several people died that day. I remember Malfoy, Draco that is, turning on the Death Eaters. He died bravely… his father, Lucius, had seen him send a curse at Rookwood, and put him under the Imperius curse. He drowned his own son in the lake. My father tried to stop him, but he couldn't. In the end, Narcissa finished him off. I couldn't imagine any of this having a positive effect on her mental state."

Narcissa Malfoy was now residing in the Memory-Impaired ward in St. Mungos.

"Harry had remained very inconspicuous during the affair, though causing a lot of damage. He had managed to kill several Death Eaters; the only one I can recall at the moment is Severus Snape. It had started to rain somewhere around the time Neville finished off Bella Lestrange. Fernir Greybeck attempted to attack me, but Remus Lupin got him before he could. That was another pretty lucky moment right there. I would have taken on Greybeck though, after what he did to Bill…"

My voiced died for a second, and my throat became annoyingly dry. I took a sip of water, and then went on.

"It was right after that when Voldemort appeared. Harry had seen him, took off his cloak, and they started battling ferociously. The rain started to pour down even harder, and it became increasingly hard to see. I kept on fighting, trying to keep Death Eaters away from Harry, so he could do his job. Harry sent a killing spell at Voldemort a way into the battle, and that killed that part of his soul. Voldemort collapsed, and the wind started to rise around him. It was so strange, because then everything went completely quiet, except for the rain and the wind. I don't really recall any screaming or yelling, it was just me, Ron, Hermione and Harry, standing there, looking at one another. That's then Harry took his wand, and pointed it at himself."

For a second I stopped crying. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and wiped away my tears."

" I remember he screamed:

'I have to do it! It's the only way to end it all!' I had looked at him wide-eyed realizing what he was going to do.

'No, Harry, you don't!' Hermione cried, and he sighed, and looked at Ron, who quietly had tears running from his eyes. Ron nodded understandingly, it was the same nod that he gave Harry when he kissed me for the first time. Harry nodded back, but instead of smiling this time, his face was solemn, and cold. He looked straight at me, and his blazing emerald green eyes met mine.

'I Love you. I always have, and always will.' He said, and I had felt several tears drip down my cheeks and stain my face. I looked back up at him, knowing that there was only one person in this world who was right for me, and he was about to die.

'I love you too,' I said, and he smiled. He had an amazing smile, it had made me melt to the floor every single time I saw it. Harry then shot a killing spell toward himself and there was a brilliant green light, brighter than I had ever seen any other spell generate, and when it faded away, I saw the body of Harry Potter lying on the grass. He ended the war, and within two minutes the Aurors had cornered the Death Eaters…"

Tears slowly slid down my face, my neck, and onto my dark green polo shirt.

"Hermione and Ron later explained to me that he was the last horcrux, and it had to be done. I will never forget him… he didn't deserve the death he'd gotten… he didn't deserve it…"

I started crying hard, my head buried in my hands.

Rita handed me a tissue and I tried to keep myself composed, but I couldn't.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Ginny," she said, and I looked up at her. It was the first time she'd ever been sincere, toward anyone I knew. I tried to breathe, but it became too hard. I just let myself cry, and I hear her call for Ron to carry me out…


End file.
